


No Control

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: From @reylo_prompts: "Creative writing student Rey relaxes by writing smutty fanfiction about her favorite character Kylo. She gets a job offer to help Kylo's creator, Ben Solo, with a romantic line in his next book or, as his editor Poe aptly put it, write some porn."BASICALLY Omega Rey likes to write smutty fanfiction about Kylo and one night she drunkenly entered a contest to be a writer for Alpha Ben Solo's next book and wins. Smut then ensues.This is my #MayTheFilth one shot!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 371
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii friends! This is my first time writing ABO so please understand that it's not the best I was just trying it out but I really enjoyed it! This is my one shot for #MayTheFilth! Please follow me on twitter @darthpeachy for updates on my fics or to come say hi and talk Star Wars! Enjoy and let me know if you like it in the comments or by leaving kudos it's much appreciated :)

_She’s nervous as she watches him crawl towards her on the bed. Her heartbeat is starting to pick up. She can feel it in her fingertips that are fingering the crisp bed sheets. His eyes are hungry for her and dark. She can feel the bed dip underneath him as he gets closer. Her breath hitches when he’s close. She can smell the heat radiating off of them. He must smell it too._

_“Kylo,” she breathes once he’s on top of her with his arms caging her in and onto the bed in place. She’s trapped. She can’t move. She doesn’t want to._

_“No talking.” His voice is deep. He whispers his command and she bites her lip. “You know what it does to me when you bite your lip.” And with that she doesn’t have time to think before his mouth is on hers and his body is pressed against her. They’re hot. They’re sweaty. Hands are roaming everywhere they need to be. She needs him to touch her all over. Especially in the places she didn’t even realize could elicit such a feeling before._

_She could feel his erection hard against her stomach. Kira shifted her body up more then canted her hips up into him so he could know that she’s ready and she_ needs _him. She let out a soft whimper when he didn’t get the hint. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her. It was a menacing smile. He knew what he was doing. How could he be so composed and so hard_ for her.

_“You think you’re ready for this cock? You think you’re ready?” She nodded eagerly with want in her eyes as he slid his hands down in between them to tease her and snuck two fingers inside of her and moved them slowly. Her back arched._

_“Maybe you are ready. Now, my question is, do you think you can be a good girl and take it all?” His eyes never left hers while his fingers kept moving at a languid speed. She needed more. She needed him_ inside _her._

_She broke his command for her to stay silent. She had to. “Please, fuck me, Kylo,” she begged._

~

Rey felt her cheeks getting so hot from her writing that she needed to take a break. A break for her when writing meant shimmying out of her shorts and moving her hand into her underwear to think about what she just wrote and picturing Kylo or someone like him here with her coaxing her on and sending her over the edge. Before her hands were in her underwear she knew how wet she already was. She could feel the ache as she typed and fantasized.

With her hand in her pants, she knew her heat was coming up soon. She was more slick than usual.

She thought of Kylo as she moved her fingers. He’s described in the books by Ben Solo as broody with dark hair and he has a red scar that cuts across the whole right side of his face from his eyebrow down onto his chest. He wasn’t described as having broad shoulders and strong arms but Rey could only assume by how he can fight and defeat his enemies.

She thought about Kylo hovering over her and saying those things to her that she just wrote. She wishes she was Kira, his love interest and enemy. They’d sneak away before a battle to fuck. To use all of their aggression out on each other. Of course, it didn’t happen in the books, the author must be too smug for that, Rey laughed, but she knew it should. There was just too much tension between them.

That’s why she wrote fan fiction about her favorite Galaxy Wars novels to relax her. She didn’t have to think about it. She just wrote what she wanted to happen. What she thinks happened in between the lines. What she wished Ben Solo would write.

With her fingers inside of her and her thumb on her clit moving in wicked circles, she came hard and panting but not hard enough. She saw colors behind her eyes but once she came down, she still felt like she needed _more._ Like she needed something else. That’s another sign of her impending heat.

Rey sighed and took her hand out of her pants. By the way she feels, and her suppressant supply, she has about another week before she’s actually in heat. She has time. She leaves her laptop open on her bed when she gets up to change for bed and when she comes back, there’s an email alert that wasn’t there before. To get rid of the notification, she clicks on it and is about to delete it before she sees the subject line: **_BEN SOLO NEEDS YOUR HELP, YOU’RE HIS ONLY HOPE._**

****

Opening the email, it says:

_Congratulations, Ray!_ She rolls her eyes at the misspelling of her name, _You have been chosen out of over thousands of applications to be a guest editor on Ben Solo’s latest_ Galaxy Wars _novel._

What?

She didn’t sign up for anything?

Did she?

She continued reading, _Please contact Ben’s agent Poe Dameron for details of when you will get started._ And then it had his contact information.

She felt a scream in her throat. An excited scream. A giddy scream. This had to be a scam. This couldn’t be real. Her favorite writer of her favorite series chose her to be his guest editor? She felt a rush through her body.

Still confused as to where this email came from, she looked back to her sent mail and there it was. Two weeks ago, after going out with Rose and Kay and drinking too many tequila sunrises, she came home and entered this contest. She had to submit an example of her writing and almost threw up when she saw that she sent in her explicit Kylo and Kira fan fiction. It was a dirty one too. That rush she felt before left her body and dropped to the floor. Mortified wasn’t the right word to describe it.

This had to be a sick joke. There was no way that she’d sent the _dirtiest_ piece of fan fiction she’d written to her favorite author. To reassure herself that it was a joke, she called the contact number that was listed for Poe. It rang once, twice, then a chirpy, way too happy voice picked up the other end and said, “Poe Dameron’s office, how may I help you?”

“Hi,” her voice was shaking in a nervous way, “My name is Rey Johnson and I just got the funniest email that I won a contest or something?” Rey said it like it was a joke because to her it was. It had to be.

“You did win a contest, Miss Johnson,” the assistant laughed at Rey, “Hold on, let me put you through to Poe.”

Rey waited for a few seconds before she heard another voice on the line. Like the first one, he was also too happy for her liking. “Rey Johnson, man, am I excited to be talking to you.”

“Me? Why would you be excited to talk to me?”

“Your writing was fantastic. Ben loved it. He read yours and chose right away.” Now this _had_ to be a cruel joke pulled off by one of her friends. Ben didn’t write smut. There was no way.

“Are you sure you’re talking to the right person? Are you sure you’re thinking of the right piece of writing?”

“I’m sure. You wrote the piece about Kira and Kylo having wild sex in that elevator right? After Ben’s latest book? After they defeated the evil emperor? It was incredible. Right the route we want to go down.”  
  


Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What route do you want to go down?”

“Well, you seem to understand all the tension that Ben’s been building between Kira and Kylo in the first few books. In his next book, they’re actually going to get together. Hopefully. We did this contest to get someone to help him write it and your submission was perfect. Oh, by the way, that’s all confidential. I have papers for you to sign.”

Like all normal people do, Rey blocked the receiving end of the phone to scream as loud as she could. That rush was coming back into her body through her toes and up her legs. Her fingertips felt a tingle. Her head felt like she would pass out in a good way. When her moment was over, she took her hand off the phone and in the most composed voice said, “When do I start?”

~

Poe told her she would start the next day and gave her an address to Ben’s office. That morning, she took her suppressants with her breakfast and coffee like she did every morning. She looked at the pack. She had five days left. Nothing to worry about. She didn’t feel it too strong yet. Just a slight build of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Nothing she couldn’t forget about if she was distracted.

She didn’t think about how awkward it would be to actually talk about writing smut out loud with a person she’s never met before. She never let anyone read her writing. She would only post it online under an anonymous account so she didn’t have to feel like she should feel shame in front of people for it. Which is ridiculous she knows. Everyone reads this stuff. Everyone has sex. What’s the taboo? But still. It would be weird. To write a whole detailed love scene with a man who she doesn’t even know what he looks like since he’s never revealed his face or does any events for his books. Never mind he’s also someone she looks at as inspiration as a writer herself.

She took a second and a third look at the address Poe sent her and she was utterly confused. She was parked in front of a house. It was a cute little house. Dark grey with a white porch in the front. A red door. Well taken care of. Was this Ben’s office?

Walking up the front walk way she felt a sensation roll down her neck and make the little blonde hairs on her arms stand.

_Alpha._ Her omega whimpered.

She was starting to smell an alpha. He smelled sweet. Like fresh cut grass and sunscreen. Her face started to feel warm like she’d been staring at the sun. She ignored it and went up to the front door but it was already opening before she could raise her finger to press the doorbell.

The man standing at the door was big. Very big. His shoulders were as wide as the door and his head almost hits the door frame.

“Are you Rey?” His voice was like what she imagined Kylo’s to sound like. She couldn’t think for a second. Then she remembered he asked who she was.

“Yeah,” She managed to get out slightly, “And you’re Ben?” She couldn’t help but stare up at him. His dark hair framed his face in waves and the sun was hitting his eyes just right and they looked like melted caramel. She smelled melted caramel, too, just faintly, but disregarded it. Too distracted by him.

-

He nodded then opened the glass door that was still between them and she was immediately hit with the smell of fresh baked cookies. He must’ve been affected by it too or smelled something because she saw his nostrils flare and sniff. His eyes searching her. Did he smell her too? Did she smell like cookies or grass or caramel like he did?

If he did smell her he didn’t let her know that he did. He simply stepped aside. What she didn’t see was that when she moved past him into the house, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. It stuck to the inside of his nose. She smelled like freshly brewed coffee and honeysuckle. He didn’t realize how well those two scents could melt together but here she was and he felt like he was melting himself in front of her. His eyes flew back open when she turned to look at him.

She had a smile plastered onto her face. Her eyes were wide. Mostly from being stunned by his scent he assumed, if she was affected in the same way he was. If she was, she wasn’t showing it.

When she faced him and looked up at him with those eyes that seemed they couldn’t decide what color they were his alpha groaned. _Omega._

_Your Omega._ He told the voice to shut up. She wasn’t _his Omega._ She just happened to be an omega. The best smelling one he’s ever met. Usually, to him, other omegas smelled like gym clothes or plastic. Wet dogs and cooking asparagus. Over all unpleasant. He couldn’t stand it. But with Rey, this completely random woman he just met, she was the best thing he’s ever smelled. Better than his grandmother’s cookies on a winter day.

“So this is your office?” Her question snapped him back into reality. She was looking around but standing still in one place in front of him.

“Yeah, I write from home. It makes it easier.” This was uncomfortable. Or was it just Ben who was uncomfortable.

“I’m excited to start working with you. I have to say I’m a _huge_ fan of your books in fact-“ Rey stopped herself and Ben laughed. He had an idea of what she was going to say next. He read the writing she sent in. It was good. It was hot. Ben hated to admit that he had to get himself off a few times while reading it.

All of this had been Poe’s idea. Ben was perfectly fine with writing smut on his own. Probably. Poe didn’t think so. Poe was frustrated with how Ben had had so much sexual tension between his characters in the first two books but they did nothing touch hands. Poe yelled at Ben for being a tease. He was so against the idea of bringing on another writer. He only half read through submissions. Skimmed over them. They were boring. Completely against what he was trying to portray with his characters. Until he read Rey’s writing. He picked it out immediately. He told Poe that she was the one. She understood Ben. Somehow. She saw the characters he created and she somehow developed them into what he wanted.

He ran a hand through his hair and down his neck. His mating gland on the back of his neck was already sensitive and singing. He flinched slightly when his fingertips touched it. He thought about what it would feel like if Rey touched it. Then he thought about touching Rey’s gland. Her hair was down and covered it now. Was hers buzzing too and annoying her? Was she fighting the urge to touch it?

Ben’s cheeks felt a little flushed when he opened the door for her. Right before she came, he had to rub one out in the bathroom after he read her story one more time before he met with her. There was just something about it. He tossed the towel in the hamper he used to clean up with and looked at his face in the mirror after. He hadn’t needed to get off this much since he presented in high school.

“I really liked your work. You seem to understand my characters that’s why I picked you.”

Her cheeks then became pink with a natural blush. Ben wanted to kiss those cheeks. Kiss the blush right off of them. Actually make them even redder.

“I appreciate that. Thank you,” she said as she looked down at her feet and rocked. Ben cleared his throat. “Let me show you the office where we’ll be working.”

-

Ben led her down a hallway into a room that was mostly windows at the back of the house. The sun drenched everything in light. Rey had already felt a sense of peace when she first stepped foot into Ben’s house but this room made her feel even more comfortable than she’d like to admit. She instantly saw images of her sitting in the window seat and reading a book _with a round belly full of Ben’s pups._ She told her omega to shut up. These thoughts were just the fact that her heat was coming up soon. Nothing more.

“I set up a desk for you so we can workshop and write together. Brainstorm. Come up with ideas.” He was standing behind his desk with his arms spread and palms down on the surface. He looked up at her and she felt flustered. She couldn’t respond. He was just standing at the table. What was so hot about that? His arms. She could tell they were strong since they strained against the material of his shirt. The buttons going down the center of his chest looked like they’d pop any second and part of her wishes that they did. He didn’t look like he had an under shirt on.

Rey took a seat at the desk he set up for her and they got started. Ben told her what he was thinking about what would maybe happen. Rey told him what she thinks may happen next. Ben liked her idea better. He told her. He had a smile on his face that matched his eyes when he said it. They typed for hours.

It wasn’t as awkward to talk about sex with Ben as she thought it would be. They were, after all, just talking about characters. Fictional people. Rey would be lying if she said she didn’t clench her legs together when she heard Ben say the things he imagined Kylo doing to Kira. She’d have to do something about it when she got home. She was used to writing and talking about this stuff on her own so she could actually do something about it. Ben looked just like what she imagined Kylo to look like. Without the scar. Now she was thinking about Ben. Taking her on the desk. He’d throw the papers to the floor and they’d scatter around them in a flurry as he furiously grabbed her and removed her clothes. She’d be ready for him. She’d be wet and ready.

Rey shook her head small enough for Ben not to notice she had to bring herself back down to where they were and to their conversation. Rey really liked Ben. Other than the fact that he smelled amazing. She liked talking to him. They talked about his books and what inspired them. They talked about other books they liked. Rey hated all of his favorite books and he hated hers. They had the same favorite movie. _The Goonies._

“I wanted to be them so bad,” they said at the same time and both threw their heads back laughing.

“I’m going to grab a drink do you want anything?”  
  


“Yeah, I’ll have whatever you’re having. Where’s the bathroom?”

His bathroom was minimal much like the rest of his house. She did what she needed to do and looked in the mirror as she washed her hands. Her mating gland burned in the back of her neck. It was burning more than it usually did as she approached her heat. Maybe it was because she was around an Alpha. She was never usually this close to one when it’s time for her heat. With her hands still wet, she took one hand and rubbed the gland and moved her head back slowly and around with a moan spilling out of her mouth with her eyes closed. Then she smelled something.

It smelled like Ben from before but it was deeper now somehow. The chocolate in the cookies was melted and gooey and rich. The grass was freshly cut. Sunscreen was newly applied. Then there was another scent added. Warm and clean laundry set out to dry in the sun. She sniffed around the bathroom and fell upon the laundry basket that was hidden behind the door when she walked in. It had to be coming from there. She opened it and began throwing everything out but smelling each item as she did. It wasn’t until she landed on a towel. This was it. She brought the towel up to her nose and inhaled. It was all Ben. His scent. His everything. She needed it all over her. She needed it to consume her. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she moaned and groaned into the cloth.

Her body instantly felt like it was on fire. She knew what was happening. She was in heat. But she wasn’t due to start for another week.

Spontaneous heats were rare. She’d heard of them in the sense that one should know about them but they never actually happened. They only ever happened if-

And she couldn’t finish that thought. That couldn’t be true. Could it?

Suddenly her clothes _hurt._ She needed to get them off. Her skin was buzzing as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of herself as fast as she could. She laid down on the cool blue tile of the bathroom and rolled around in Ben’s clothes as she snuck one hand down into herself and she was already dripping with slick.

Her fingers weren’t enough as she moved them in and out of herself. She needed to get home. She needed her knotted dildo. She needed it. But she couldn’t move. Not in the beginning of her heat like this.

She moaned as she pushed herself towards her orgasm. She said Ben’s name as she came then _Alpha._ She shoved her fingers on her free hand in her mouth after that. She hoped she didn’t say that loud enough that he heard. Then she remembered she’s in the bathroom that’s right next to the office where he is. And the bathroom has amazing acoustics. Fuck.

Her orgasm wasn’t enough. Right after she finished, her hands were still working at her clit and through her wetness. Her sweater was prickly on her skin. She needed it off. She threw it over her head and tossed it somewhere where it mixed in with Ben’s clothes she flung around the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t stop when she heard a knock on the door. If anything, knowing Ben was on the other side helped. It edged her on more. 

“Rey, are you okay?”

She moaned again deep and said she was fine.

“I can smell you, Rey. You’re in heat. Do you need me to help you, Omega?” Her eyes that she didn’t realize were closed and against the tile shot open when he called her that. She needed him. 

“Alpha, it hurts. I need you. Please. I need your-“ and another orgasm hit her then in the middle of her sentence. She didn’t bother to quiet herself. Ben had already heard her and in the middle of her orgasm Ben opened the door to see Rey squirming around in his dirty clothes in only her white bralette. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in. He knew he was in rut. He was worried this was going to happen the minute he saw her walk up to his front door and he smelled her. Right now, her smell was spiking. Also, it was mixed with his scent. It made him feel more territorial. More hungry. More needy. For her. 

“Let me take care of you, Omega,” he said as he picked her up and brought her into his bedroom. She nuzzled into his neck. Her fingers burning against his mating gland. 

He placed her on the bed and she was immediately undoing his belt to take his pants off. He let her. He watched. His hands were in her hair. He could feel her gland on her neck and she gasped when he touched it. She undid his jeans pulled them down his legs to the ground. He somehow had already taken off his shoes when he carried her in here. She looked up at him with a deep want in her eyes. They were black pits filled with lust for him. She was scared she had drool coming out of her mouth for him. His thighs under her hands were warm. She moved her hands up his legs and, sitting up on the bed on her knees, she moved her hands up to the hem of his shirt where she started to undo the buttons while keeping her eyes on his. 

His eyes matched hers. They were dark and trained on her. There was a certain dominance in them too. He didn’t need to tell her what to do with words. His eyes told her. She looked at him eagerly when she finally completely unbuttoned his shirt. She was right before, he wasn’t wearing an undershirt underneath. His chest was smooth and hard. Like what’s straining against the cotton of his boxer briefs. She can see the outline of him when she looks down quick and then looks back up to almost beg but she doesn’t say a word. 

“Such a good little Omega,” he said with one hand caressing her chin and holding it back so he can kiss down her neck. Each kiss makes her shudder with pleasure. “What do you need, Omega?”

“Alpha,” she was shaking, “Need your knot. Please,” now she was begging. He pulled her bralette over her head before laying her down on the bed. Her nipples were already hard before he took it off. The cool air of his bedroom only made them harder. Once it was off, he started mouthing at her chest. Taking each breast in his mouth one at a time while holding the other in his palm. Her back arched as he sucked on her and used his tongue to play with the small bud. 

While he was doing this, she managed to sneak a hand down in between them and start palming the front of his briefs. He was so hard that it hurt. He needed to be inside of her. Lifting the waistband, she moved her fingers eagerly and wrapped them around his cock. The head was wet and she spread the wetness with her hand as she moved it down to where she could feel his knot starting. She moaned into the air as he nibbled at her chest. 

“Please,” she begged. Rey hated begging. She’s never begged before. But for Ben, she’d get down on her knees right now with her slick dripping down onto the floor if it meant she’d get to have his knot up inside of her. 

“Anything for you, my Omega.” Him calling her his Omega nearly made her scream out with a passion that was burning deep in her throat. He took of his briefs and tossed them to the floor, crawling towards her with conviction and his cock ready for her. It was big. She wasn’t expecting that and now she was even more eager for it than she was before. She’s so needy.

“Please fuck me, Ben,” she breathed as he lined himself up with her and she guided him in. Her skin felt a white hot flush once he was inside. She’d never felt a heat like this. Probably because she’d never experienced heat with an Alpha before. Those warm baked cookies she could almost taste them on her tongue has Ben slowly rocked and kissed at her mouth with his wet tongue. Her legs wrapped around his waist to push him into her further. 

She wondered if this felt as amazing for him as it did for her. Her question was answered when he sighed low in her ear and said, “You feel- ah! You’re so tight. So tight for me.”

She repeated his words from before back to him in a low groan, “Anything for you, my Alpha.” This only made him thrust into her further and deeper than he was before. She claimed him with words like he did her. It made what they were doing somehow hotter and wetter. 

He’d never had a rut with an Omega before. If he knew this is what it would’ve felt like he would’ve done it years ago. Part of him started to think in the back of his head if this is what it felt like because it was Rey. His rut wasn’t supposed to happen for another few weeks. According to his suppressants. Yet here he was, feeling the most incredible sensations deep inside of his Omega. 

She could feel his knot start to inflate inside of her. She felt full and warm in the best way. She felt complete. She moaned into the feel of it. Letting it take her over as she felt herself start to teeter on the edge of her impending orgasm. Ben could feel it too. “Come for me, baby,” he said. And with just his words, she was sent over, head first off the diving board into a pool of the coldest water she’s ever felt all over her body. She clenched around him and her fingernails dug deep crescent shaped cuts into the freckled skin on his back. Her orgasm sent him over with her and she felt him spill inside of her. His knot inflated completely she was worried for a second for him that it would burst it must be so full. She thought she felt complete before but that wasn’t anything compared to how she felt now with his knot locked into her. 

Their orgasms peaked together and when they came down with his knot still swelling and hot inside of her, he fell onto the bed on his back and pulled her into his chest. Neither of them knew how long that this would last but neither of them cared. They didn’t want to move. 

She started to giggle and he couldn’t decide if that was the best sound in the world or the sound of her having an orgasm. It made him start to laugh too. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” she said in between laughs, “Maybe we should put something like this in the story. Maybe Kira goes into a spontaneous heat for Kylo.”

“That was a spontaneous heat for you?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know they were actually a thing. I thought it was just an old wives’ tale. My suppressants must be messed up.” 

“Mine was spontaneous too. I still had a couple more weeks.” This made Rey sit up as much as she could considering the fact that they were still connected. 

“But I thought spontaneous heats only happened when-“ and she stopped herself again and he nodded to tell her to go on. 

“-fated pairs meet.” They said at the same time and stared at each other with eyes wide in awe. Were fated pairs actually real? Was that what they were?

“Rey,” he started to say but she cut him off by placing her mouth on his. She needed him again already. The realization of them being fated made her want him again. 

“Ben, all I know is that it’s not just my Omega that wants you. I’ve been thinking about you the second I walked in that door. I think I’ve been thinking about you ever since I started reading your books. I’d picture Kylo in my head but I was actually picturing you. What I made Kylo look like was you and I didn’t know it. And I think I’ll still want you after this heat is over.”

Ben responded to that by kissing her again this time a little deeper and moving his tongue into her mouth. “When I wrote Kira I pictured you and I didn’t even know you yet. Do you know how many times I had to get off to your writing you sent in?”

And with that she kissed him again. And felt him start to thrust up into her as she rode him moving her hips back and forth. She grabbed the headboard to grip onto and her knuckles went white. Somehow this time was even better than the first. Maybe fated pairs aren’t so rare. And even if they were, Rey thanked her drunk self for sending in the smuttiest piece of writing she’s ever written because it led her to Ben. It led her to her Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> btw- Rey going into heat from smelling Ben's dirty clothes was inspired by flypaper_brain's fic Unbound and Tethered which is an amazing ABO fic that I highly recommend reading! So credit inspo to her for that because it's so brilliant!


End file.
